PLANNING & EVALUATION: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Virginia Commonwealth University Massey Cancer Center (MCC) leadership, through its Executive Committee, relies on various external and internal advisors to provide the comprehensive review and evaluation of MCC?s progress towards meeting its strategic goals. The groups and processes described in this section provide the infrastructure that promotes successful planning and evaluation within the center. The Executive Committee leads strategic planning and establishes policies and practices within MCC. The Executive Committee is responsible for the overall planning and evaluation of the scientific programs and cross-cutting focus groups, including the disease-specific focus groups, as well as shared resources. The Executive Committee meets monthly with program co-leaders and is tasked with oversight and review of scientific research development within and among the program membership. The Executive Committee and program co-leaders focus on ways to improve inter- and intraprogrammatic collaborations and how best to utilize financial resources provided by the center for program development. The External Advisory Board (EAB) provides an extensive annual scientific review and evaluation of MCC?s progress in new scientific discoveries and its success in translating this science into novel cancer treatment trials. The EAB?s feedback is invaluable and significantly impacts decisions by the Executive Committee related to selecting new initiatives, identifying areas of emerging science and MCC strengths in those areas, and prioritizing use of resources to achieve strategic goals. The Community Advisory Board is an external advisory group that offers support to the director and Executive Committee by raising funds through philanthropy and advocacy within the community that significantly impacts the resources available for research at MCC. Other task force and working groups that provide input, advice, and engage in thoughtful discussions with the Executive Committee include the core directors, Senior Advisory Committee, Shared Resources Oversight Committees, and Clinical Oncology Services Executive Committee. These various work groups focus on strategic areas of importance such as clinical research, shared resources, and coordination of clinical services operations with clinical research activities.